


【Gradence】畸零感情的初級課本

by sunnyqma



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyqma/pseuds/sunnyqma
Summary: 愛等於死，親密等同暴力，肉體與精神的冒險，血肉橫飛。





	【Gradence】畸零感情的初級課本

愛等於死，親密等同暴力，肉體與精神的冒險，血肉橫飛。

「我想成為別人的浮木，就像他曾經是我的浮木一樣。」  
下著大雨的夜裡，我與我的病患一起坐在診間裡，他一面哭泣著，一面說。

我拿下了眼鏡，凝視著他。

「説説事情的經過吧。」我說，「無論如何，今晚我都會在這裡聽你說。」

 

那天同樣下著雨，我小心翼翼的走著路去學校上課。  
不管怎麼樣都無可避免的，我的鞋子前端有些濕掉了，那是我最喜歡的一雙鞋，我憎恨著這樣的日子裡，這個世界總是一直不斷不斷地摧毀我僅剩下的，心愛的東西。

我站在學校附近的樓房下，準備要收傘，突然地，她從頂樓一躍而下。

的確是一躍而下沒錯，只是落地時沒有落好，就摔的粉身碎骨罷了。  
她的血噴濺在我身上，我當下沒有反應好，但也不怎麼害怕。

我曾經想過很多次，我想要這麼做，但是我怕自己沒有死成。  
我怕那一下沒有讓我很快死去，我怕我還會疼痛的掙扎才斷氣。

這是我第一次碰到女人的身體，她已經氣絕，渾身是血，我沒看清她的臉，我往樓頂看，有個男人對上我的視線，就匆匆的跑走了。

我看得很清楚，我絕對不會忘掉那張臉。

我還是打電話報警了。  
然後渾身是血的撐著傘，看著雨滴啪啪啪地打在她的屍體上。

這座城市，這座殘忍的城市，不在乎誰死，不在乎誰離去。

如果這個人有靈魂，大概也不具任何重量。  
她看起來跟我一樣，不被這個世界需要。

警察好久才來。  
不過我也不想去上學，所以沒有關係了。

他沒有撐傘，從警車上下來。  
雨越來越大了，我們兩個對上眼時，我覺得呼吸停止了幾秒鐘。

他就是這樣令人屏息的存在。  
我不知道，那時的我不知道，這份對於他的情感，幾乎會殺了我，讓我體無完膚的死去。

 

「但我不確定啊，不確定活的像行屍走肉比較痛，還是因為這份愛而死比較痛。」  
我的病患像是夢囈似的，我們的眼睛短暫的對視幾秒。

窗外的雨繼續下著。

他繼續說：

 

「我是波希瓦・葛雷夫。」他對我說，「你可以說說看你看到了什麼嗎？」  
我移動了一下腳，跟他到一旁做筆錄。

我很小心地說，他們似乎只把這個案件當作自殺案。  
所以我也配合他的問題，據實的回答。

他沒有說出那個死掉的人叫什麼名字。  
似乎也覺得我的說詞沒有什麼令人在乎的地方。

筆錄完後，他說：  
「你回去上課吧，我剛剛請人通知你的學校了，不用擔心請假的事。」

我忍不住笑了。  
他凝視著我的笑，我好想停住我的笑，但是就是忍不住。

 

「為什麼要笑呢？」我停下做筆記的手。

「因為我覺得，警察真的有這麼好騙嗎？」他說，「我以為他們會查到那個男人，會識破我沒有講出所有的事情。」

「擁有秘密的感覺，讓你很開心對吧？」

「是，我有很多秘密啊，」他抹乾眼角，「這個是最大的秘密。」

 

我回去了學校。

大家沒有問我為什麼晚來上課，即便過去的日子裡，我從未缺課，但是他們似乎不在乎吧。

大家只是抱怨著下雨，抱怨著不能出去打籃球。  
我討厭上學，更討厭回家。

我滿腦子只有那個跳樓的女人，和那個逃跑的男人。  
所以放學後，我還是去了警察局一趟。

我不抱持希望的，我只是隨便想要試試，也沒有想會成功。

「我找波希瓦・葛雷夫警官。」我對受理的小姐說，「我要提供早上案件的線索。」

沒想到，他真的見我了。

我們在他的辦公室裡，我很是緊張，莫名有種興奮的感覺。

「嘿，」他看著我，「說說你想講的吧？」  
我跟他說，希望他先讓我了解事情的經過。

他笑了笑，拿出了案件的檔案，讓我湊過去看。

「死者今年22歲，職業是聲色場所的性工作者。」他說，「我們姑且叫她蘿比吧。」  
姑且叫她蘿比。

我聽到這裡，忍不住笑了。  
果然啊，跟我一樣是個不被這個世界需要的人呢。

所以連個名字都沒有。

「蘿比沒有名字，蘿比沒有身份，她不是我們國家的人，她打著黑工，領著微薄的薪水，所以不用在乎她沒有關係。」葛雷夫警官說，「這座城市每天都有人死，所以這不是什麼重要的事。」

「她不是自殺。」我說，「她是被殺死的。」

窗外忽然打了雷，雷光映照著他好看的臉，我感覺不出他是什麼情緒。

 

「葛雷夫警官本來試圖隱瞞這件事嗎？」我問，「還是有什麼我不知道的事？」  
他隱忍了一下，試圖不讓自己流淚。

然後他流淚了。

窗外的雨更大。

「你知道的，我們不會停下來。」我說，「但我可以等。」

於是他哽咽著，繼續說：

 

「我知道喔。」葛雷夫警官說，「她當然不是自殺。」

我訝異的看著他。  
「她的脖子上有勒痕，還有指紋。」他說，「兇手不是太笨，就是對自己太有自信，覺得不會被繩之以法。」

我突然，像洩了氣的皮球一樣。  
原來我不是唯一知道這事情的人。

「多少錢，你才不會跟別人說這件事情？」  
我愣了一下。

「說吧，你要多少錢？」他又問。

「我不會跟別人說……」我搖了搖頭。  
「開個價吧。」他搖了搖頭。

我們僵持不下了一會兒，我終於讓步了。

「你跟我說，那個男人是誰就好。」我對他說，「雖然我自己會去查，可是你親口承認比較不會弄錯。」

他突然臉色變了。  
「你是不是在錄音呢？」他揪住我的衣領，逼問。

 

「你有錄音嗎？」我問。

「沒有。」他輕快的說，「我想，如果有想這麼多，或許就…...」

他說著說著，眼淚又流了下來。

但還是繼續說：

 

那天晚上，我沒有回家。

我坐著葛雷夫警官的車子，我們開到了我不知名的地方。

「對不起，我們要去哪？」我最終還是忍不住問。  
他皺著眉，看起來糾結的情緒瀕臨崩潰邊緣。

他要殺我滅口嗎？  
我突然有很奇異的想法浮現。

「我沒有朋友，我的媽媽常常打我。」我大聲說，「沒有人在乎我有沒有死掉，所以沒關係了，希望你下手不會太痛。」

他轉頭過來，瞪著我。  
「我不會耽誤你的人生，也沒興趣威脅你做什麼。」我笑了一下，說「你不用擔心，我不會再干預你辦案了，對不起我不該出現。」

他從菸盒裡拿出一根菸。

「那你為什麼，要回來警察局呢？」他問。  
「我覺得擁有秘密的感覺很好，像是人生突然有了意義。」  
我覺得我的聲音不像我的聲音，也沒有回答到他的問題。

「我從來不喜歡我自己。」我說著，眼眶突然有點濕濕的，「對不起，這樣的我或許沒資格擁有秘密，也沒資格跟你要求什麼吧。」

我裝作自己沒有哭，想要趁他不注意把眼淚擦掉。

那根菸沒有點著，太潮溼了。

在語無倫次中，他的吻像是安慰。

 

「所以…….」我把眼鏡戴上，「他強迫你和他發生關係？」

「不，我沒有拒絕他。」他說，「我怎麼可能拒絕呢？」

我在板子上記下了這件事。

他甚至笑了起來。  
「我的人生中，從來沒有遇到這種事情過。」他說，「就像是一場奇幻冒險一樣。」

 

我們在雨聲中擁抱著彼此，我張開雙腿，讓他一次又一次的，焦躁的撞進我的體內。

他身上淡淡的香氣，菸草的味道，還有他的吻，讓我窒息。

他拍拍我的腿，在清晨叫醒了我。

窗外還是下著雨。

沒有未來的我，還有徬徨不安的他。

 

「好的，」我問，「你有預料到嗎？接下來的發展。」  
「沒有的。」他搖頭。

 

我一直想著葛雷夫警官。

回到學校上課，我一直想著他。  
過了三天了，我不敢聯絡他。

偶然間，餐廳裡有人打開了電視。

我看見葛雷夫先生，對著攝影機鏡頭前的觀眾說著：  
「經過這幾天的查案，」他用著全世界最冷靜的聲音說，「我決定不再沈默。」

我就這樣目不轉睛地看著他。  
「警方一直在包庇，上至總長下至警司，通通都收了錢，」他說，「但是我選擇不再沈默。」

這件事情鬧得很大，當他選擇不再沈默開始。

當天晚上，他打了我的電話，我們在他的車上見面。  
他對我說，這件事情過後，他大抵也是沒有未來了。

我沒有說話，只是靜靜的望著他，讓他一次又一次的吻我。

 

「所以，他沒有交代他去哪裡，也沒有交代他是不是要自殺？」我凝視著他。

「是的，他就這樣消失了。」他說，「沒有再出現過了。」

「好的，謝謝你今天跟我聊這些。」我看著窗外。

窗外還在下著雨。  
他起身，向我鞠個躬，然後走出了診間。

我站在窗邊看向窗外。

我看見雨中，他們兩個的身影一起撐著傘上了車，車子駛向了下著雨的黑夜中，那個我所看不見的方向。

**Author's Note:**

> 後話：  
> 有時候越愛一個人越害怕失去一個人，怕對方覺得我的愛太沈重，覺得壓力，覺得自己很差，對方不該喜歡自己，害怕對方離開。  
> 我覺得兩個人能夠在一起很不容易。
> 
> 活著本身就是一件勇敢的事，獨自一人面對著孤獨與痛苦，這已經很勇敢了，有時候不用再強求自己要活得很漂亮，就算身處黑暗，也不用感到羞恥。
> 
> 我不能拯救世界，因為有時候連好好愛自己都辦不到，可是即使如此，我還是努力的學著怎麼樣去愛別人。
> 
> 愛與被愛都是很重要的功課。


End file.
